ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Model 01 V2
The Golden Armor (Iron Man Armor Model 01 Version III), was the second version of the first Iron Man Armor model, after Tony Stark refined the former armor back at Stark Industries. Modified from the original version, this armor features a full golden appearance and some slightly new designs. It is a variant of the Original Grey Armor, developed by Tony Stark. Tony Stark, upon realizing that civilians found the Original Grey Armor ominous, painted it, thus creating the Golden Armor. He eventually added improvements, including lighter weight, boot jets, jet skates, and a chest-searchlight. History Modified version of the MK I armor which included a gold paint job to make its appearance not as frightening as Tony Stark realized MK I's was. His date Marion who went with Stark at a circus suggested the armor be painted gold like a knight in shining armor which Stark conveniently did. Stark would keep this armor, even wearing it during the early adventures of the Avengers, but was forced to create the Iron Man Armor MK III after a disastrous battle with Mister Doll nearly killed him. Capabilities *'Superhuman strength' Mark 1 MK IIIone of the strongest suits of Stark, in terms of greater physical strength, among the first models. He is able to lift and move hundreds of thousands of tons. *'Force fields ' - Mark 1 MK III, the first armor, force fields where the technology has been applied. The ability to block a very strong level of electricity, as well as through force field generated based on the repulsor, is able to block some of the other negative effects, which the enemy uses, such as analogue stasis field. *'electricity discharges ' - armor could conduct electricity across the surface, and the one who had contact with her received a small but painful electric shock. *'Absorption ' - Mark 1 MK III armor is the first that uses the energy absorption technology, it has been demonstrated absorption of lightning, solar energy, as well as a conventional energy. *'Scanning ' - Mark 1 MK III armor is the first that has been equipped with a variety of scanners and radar, as well as a device allowing to monitor electrical signals. Transportation Systems: *'Boot-Jets:' Iron Man had miniature electrically powered pressurized air jets built into his boots, which allowed him to make jet-assisted leaps. In this model Boot Jets were improved. Jet-powered roller skates and a propeller for use in water provided enhanced mobility. Weapon System: *'Repulsor: '''The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. It's damage potential is extremely lethal, from being able to go through 2 inches of steel like paper to blasting a hole through a mountain. They can be powered up to make a larger beam or a Full Form repulsor Ray, which does 360 degrees of attacks. *'Unibeam: A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path. It fires a boosted form of the Monobeam with some energy backing it up. *'Other weapons ' - guns sound, streaming flamethrowers and more. *'Other Soup ' - Diamond drill rocket skates, muffler electrical signals centripetal motors, power shears. '''Defensive Systems: *'Magnetism:' Iron Man’s armor was equipped with an array of miniature electromagnetic generators that allowed him to manipulate magnetic fields for a variety of effects: **'Jamming' - Iron Man could generate electromagnetic interference which could be used to jam transmissions or disrupt the function of nearby electrical equipment. **'Reverse Magnetism' - Iron Man could redirect the path of ferrous projectiles in flight. **'Magnatic Effect '- The armor's magnetic effects were also boosted. Of note is a beam that could deflect energy. **'Device for control of magnetism ' - a device built-in armor, which allows you to control the positive and negative magnetism. For example, pick something metallic in the air and hold it, pull something metallic or on the contrary to repel. Stark is able to juggle a lot of cars, for example. And thanks to a specific technology based on magnetism repulsorlift weapon, it can reject Mjolnir. Power Systems: *'Electrical Power Supply:' Iron Man’s armor was powered by a flat array of miniature batteries built into its chest plate. He could recharge these batteries by plugging his chest plate into any electrical source. Medical Systems: *'Pacemaker:' Iron Man’s chest-plate contained an external pacemaker that electronically stimulated his injured heart, forcing it to function while worn. Secondary Systems: Iron Man's armor was equipped with a variety of secondary systems: *'Suction Cups:' Iron Man’s gauntlets could be fitted with detachable suction cups that allowed him to adhere to smooth surfaces. *'Finger Saw:' Iron Man’s gauntlets were equipped with a variety of retractable cutting devices capable of cutting through wood and soft metals. *'Lubrication System:' Iron Man's armor was equipped with a lubrication system that could be used to quirt low pressure streams of oil. *'Blow Torch:' Iron Man's armor was equipped with a miniature blow torch. *'Impact Control Switch: '''Used to brace the armor. *'Various Gadgets: The armor possessed various gadgets: Diamond-edged digging tools, a loudspeaker, "jet stream" discs, freon tablets, tear gas bombs, even a sledgehammer for use against the Hulk. *'Radar: '''Radar and a fluoroscope were used as sensors. *'Radio Communication: 'Radio communications were enhanced by an antenna and a recorder. Notes * The gold color was suggested by a woman Tony was dating, Marion to make Iron Man resemble a "knight in shining armor". * While the Golden Armor was originally the same suit as the Original Grey Armor, Tony Stark has one of each color in his armor archive (as seen in, e.g., ''Marvel Knights Spider-Man #20, where we see May Parker in the grey suit and Mary Jane Watson Parker in the gold suit.). Presumably, Stark recreated the grey armor out of nostalgia. Trivia * In Some point in the comics There was a Grey Version of the Model Mk II so this would not make any sense Gallery ArmorMod01Gold.jpg| References * There are no '''References to display. External Links * There are no External Links to display. ----